HeartBroken
by Sailor Eclectica
Summary: This story involves my personal experiences, so I think it is really emotional and romantic. About Hogwarts students Marilynn and Jason and their story, please read and review! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: I don't know, this is my first HP story and I'm not so sure what I want to write about, so the story is just going to flow naturally, including my everyday life experiences. Hope you enjoy! Oh yah, and they have phones. Just easier to tell the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I mention that is copyrighted in this story.

Heartbroken

A Harry Potter Love story

"Okay, it's a girls choice slow dance! Girls, find your partner!" the DJ blared into the microphone. Marilynn strode down the ice-laced walkway to the dance floor, where happy couples danced around in circles, eyes as bright as the sun. She sat down in a chair, staring, eyes glistening and on the brim of tears, into the white spotlight swimming around the dance floor. She wanted to ask the guy she liked to dance, she really did. She wanted to have that courage that she had in her brain and told her friends about, that outgoing personality everyone knew her for. But she couldn't.

"Hey! I just got this new idea for a drabble! All the plot bunnies are hopping around in my head, but we can't take out our phones, stupid chaperones, wanting us to dance, ya right…" Adelyn complained. Adelyn was Marilynn's best friend, but Adelyn was older than Marilynn, a 4th year at that. But most of her friends were older, so it didn't really matter.

"Adelyn," Marilynn started, "Should I ask this guy I like to dance?"

"You guys are dating in 2nd year? That's just wrong…" Adelyn said.

"No! I just have a crush on him…"

"I dunno, it's not like you're gonna get married or something."

"I'm gonna do it." She built up all her courage and strided onto the dance floor, where he was hanging out with a bunch of his friends. She clenched her teeth together, but continued, her heart thumping a hundred miles per hour.

"Uh, hey Jason." She said nervously, "Do you want to dance?" he looked back at his friends, Mark, his best friend, nodded his head in approval.

"Come on, dance with her!" a tan girl named Lizzie exclaimed. Marilynn smiled at her friend's support and Jason nervously took her hands, it seemed like forever, even though it was only a few seconds, Jason let go in horror and ran back to his close group of friends. Marilynn was left alone in the middle of the dance floor. Thankfully, the music stopped and turned to the new weird sisters song, but people were still staring at her.

Marilynn almost burst into tears, running out of the great hall and into the courtyard, where Adelyn was trying to hide so she could type up her drabble.

"Adelyn!" Marilynn cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I have to tell you something!"

"Yeah!" Adelyn said, not looking up from her purple iPhone, "I just got the best idea for my… Marilynn, are you okay?" Adelyn said concerned, seeing Marilynn sobbing beside her.

"Jason… he ran away while we were dancing, and everybody was staring at me!" she wailed, locking her friend in a hug.

"Hey, fairytales never come true." Adelyn smiled.

"How is THAT supposed to make me feel better?" Marilynn sniffled.

"It's just the truth, I met a guy in my charms class I liked a lot and he turned out to be a total jerk! Don't lose it over a stupid guy."

"I guess you're right…" Marilynn realized. Her other friends, Gracie and Hazel ran out.

"Are you okay?" Hazel exclaimed worrily.

"Yeah, it's just this stupid guy…" Marilynn muttered.

"Hey, this guy I liked dumped me on the dance floor and my friend, but he actually said sorry to my friend! I know how you feel. I'm going to go find this guy and tell him how you feel!" Hazel said empathetically, storming into the great hall.

"Wait, Hazel! No!" Marilynn screamed, running after her in terror, but Hazel had already gotten to her friends.

"Do you know where the guy Marilynn likes is?" she asked Abigail, she nodded and pointed to where he was hanging out with his friends.

"Oh no!" Marilynn cried, running back to the safety of Adelyn and Gracie.

"It's okay Marilynn, wanna play wizards duel with us?" Gracie asked hopefully.

"I'll watch." Marilynn said, maybe this would cheer her up. Gracie ran over to Adelyn and they picked up two long sticks out of the mulch flowerbeds.

"Crucio! Imperio! Avada Kedavra!" Adelyn exclaimed jokingly, pointing her stick at Gracie, but Gracie ran over a grabbed the stick out of her hand, breaking it in two.

"Haha!" Gracie laughed, "She used all the unforgivable curses on me, yet I defeated her! I win!"

"That's because you cheated. You didn't even die when I yelled Avada Kedavra, fail." Adelyn complained grumpily.

"Yeah, cause I'm too cool." Gracie giggled, Adelyn chased her around in circles until finally catching her and punching her in the arm.

"OWWW! What was that for?" Gracie complained, rubbing the red mark on her arm.

"Not dying." Adelyn laughed. Marilynn saw Hazel walking back out of the corner of her eye, she cringed hoping she wouldn't see her, but she did.

"Hey, Marilynn! I didn't find him but I will! Your friends said he was dancing with this girl named Jacquelyn and so I went and found her. If it makes you feel any better she said that she hated him and he was ugly. The only reason they danced is because they were right next to each other. But I WILL find him, no matter what!" Hazel proclaimed powerful.

"Hey, thanks Hazel, but..." Marilynn started, but Hazel was already gone. Marilynn sighed.

"It's okay Marilynn," Adelyn exclaimed, shoving her iPhone back into her calf brown leather handbag, "It's the last song, let's go back in." Gracie and Adelyn lead Marilynn back into the glistening winter wonderland, a new song blared through the speakers, it was the old hit_, I put a spell on you._ The three girls giggled and rushed on the dance floor, doing crazy dances and having fun for the last gleeful moments of the dance. The music stopped and El, president of the student council walked up to the microphone spoke up into it,

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out! I hope you had a good time! Now please report to your house head prefect and they will take you back to your house!" El exclaimed, the students all shuffled over to the prefects, Marilynn and Adelyn went over to Ravenclaw, while Hazel and Gracie went to Hufflepuff.

"This was the best and worst night of my life." Marilynn though to herself, following Adelyn up to Ravenclaw house.

SO…. Love it or hate it? Please review! Might turn out to be a one-shot but I'm going to try to continue it… thx for reading! Have a nice day & bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Hey! Just reached my record high hits on Saturday (45)! Thanks for all the support bananas! Sparkly rainbow sunshines to ya! I hope you guys are having a nice weekend, or week, well, whenever you're reading this. Also Sailor Rallison CLAIMS she's a better writer than me and that's why she gets more hits. Well I say humph to that and double humph. (Ps. Thanks madeintexas for submitting an ACTUAL REVIEW!) Whatever, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I mention that is copyrighted in this story.

Heartbroken

A Harry Potter Love story

Marilynn plopped herself down on the navy, broken down loveseat in the Ravenclaw common room, a million Ravenclaw girls surrounding her, one 5th year handed her a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Works like a charm for Dementors and a broken heart." She smiled jokingly, Marilynn laughed a little then dug in.

"Jason's a jerk, I bet he's dated everyone in this school from Ann to Zera. You don't need him, you're a strong, independent girl." A girl named Mary said. Marilynn licked the last of the ice cream off her spoon and said,

"Hey, thanks for the help girls, but it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed. " Marilynn said groggily, lifting herself off the worn-in couch. She walked into the damp and dimly lit room. There was nobody in there yet, they were all helping clean up after the dance, or downstairs gobbling up the remains of the chocolate ice cream. She pulled the navy covers all the way up to her chin and closed her eyes,

_Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep_

_**Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep**_

_GO TO SLEEP GO TO SLEEP GO TO SLEEP_

_**GO TO SLEEP GO TO SLEEP GO TO SLEEP…**_

**BRING RINGBRING BRING.**

Marilynn hit the snooze button on her annoying alarm clock with a clank, _stupid Mondays,_ she thought to herself, _and I gotta get to Muggle Studies class too! Stupid 5:00 classes… _

She turned to the alarm clock to turn it off completely before it went off in another 5 minutes; the bright white numbers flashed 6:00 in her face.

"Oh my god! It's 6:00 already! The class is going to start in 15 minutes!" she screamed, scrambling around the girl's dorm. Thankfully she had slept in her uniform, so she might make it on time. She ran downstairs and stuffed and apple in her mouth and swallowed it in one big gulp. She stuffed her feet into her shoes and frantically threw on her robe, popping an altoid into her mouth so nobody would have to be in pain under her bad breath. She grabbed her book bag and pushed the portrait open with a hard shove.

"Sorry, Rowena!" she exclaimed, hurtling herself down the massive ever-changing staircase. She managed to reach the Muggle Studies room with 2 minutes to spare.

"Marilynn, we are sitting with new table partners today, you will be with Ellian, Barney, and Jason." Professor Burbage exclaimed, gesturing towards a seemingly rusty metal table.

Ellian was a cute girl who had short, brown, wavy hair she always put in a ponytail. She used to be friends with Marilynn, she still was, but I mean, really good friends. Then she started being best friends with Mary and they were joined by the hip ever since.

You would think Barney (by the name) was a giant purple dinosaur. But he isn't. He's a nice, math-loving boy with sandy blonde hair spiked up and rectangular glasses. He was pretty nice to Marilynn, but they weren't friends, or even in the same house.

Then Jason. Marilynn couldn't ever forget Jason. They boy who left her at the Yule Ball who made her run crying to her friends. She still liked him, but she definitely wouldn't EVER ask him to dance again. He had dark brown hair that swooped over one eye, and hazel green eyes, and olive skin.

Marilynn took her seat. She looked at Jason for a second, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He looked back at her and he, wait, he winked? Yes! He glanced up at her again and winked at her. She threw her arms in the air.

"Touchdown!" she yelled in her mind, unfortunately that voice echoed into real life.

"So, Ms. Rishel, does that mean you have the answer to why Muggles prefer to use automobile transportation over animal transportation?" Professor Burbage asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no ma'am, sorry ma'am." Marilynn mumbled, embarrassed. Jason looked up at her with a big grin on his face. She clumsily stumbled into her chair. She watched as Jason took out his notebook and ripped out a piece. He took his quill and used his night black ink and hastily scribbled a message. Then, he crumpled it up and slid it across the table to Marilynn, who willingly uncrumpled the note and read,

_Marilynn,_

_Please come to study hall after school, I have something to show you that I can't show you here. Please come, please._

_-J 3 _

Marilynn folding the note back up with a swooning feeling in her heart. She took the note and scribbled a quick reply on the back in her favorite ink, Love Potion ink in Purple Peacock.

_Be there at 6:00 sharp after potions._

_-M_

She threw it back over to him; he uncrumpled it, nodded, and stuck it in his pocket. Marilynn went through the rest of the day with a glazed look in her eyes, skipping happily to all of her classes.

It was the end of the day and Marilynn was looking at her watch, counting down the last seconds till she met Jason for study hall.

_5,4,3,2,1…_

"Yes!" Marilynn shouted as the loud bell echoed in the dungeon. She jumped up and raced out the door to the Grand Hall where they held study hall after classes.

"'Scuse me! 'Scuse me! Sorry people!" Marilynn exclaimed, pushing people out of her way down the stairs until she was standing in front of the large, wooden doors, she pushed them open and walked inside the serine, academic atmosphere. She saw Jason sitting across from a beautiful Gryffindor girl, they were talking and smiling and having a good time. She leaned over and held his hand. She showed him something and they laughed together. Marilynn ran and hid behind a table.

_What am I going to do now? _She thought, crying.

So, what do you think? Love it or hate it? Please review! I love reviews! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon… ;)

Sailor Eclectica


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

A/N: I don't really have much to say… I guess I'll give the rainbow banana awards now. They go to…

Madeintexas (aka: egg)

Sailor Rallison

Ann (I swear you're in the next chapter! So sorry.)

Heartbroken

A Harry Potter Love story

Marilynn sat behind the table, wishing she had never come and wiping tears off her puffy, read face with her robe.

"Ahaha! Look at this!" the beautiful Gryffindor laughed, it was her ex- best friend, Jacquelyn.

"That's hilarious! I can't believe you got a hold of these! This is crazy!" Jason smiled at her. He kissed her cheek and they went back to looking at the pictures.

_That little…, _Marilynn thought, holding he feet down so she wouldn't jump out and punch that little smile off his ex best friend kissing face!

"And this is Marilynn and Adelyn when they were little!" Jacquelyn exclaimed triumphantly, sliding out another picture, Jason laughed the hardest at this one.

"Crap! I thought I shredded that one a long time ago!" she mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It's a bummer, huh?" a voice said from beside her, she spun around to see a tall, black haired boy looking through the legs of the table.

"Who ARE you?" she yelped, jumping back in surprise.

"Nelson, and that's Jackie." He said, pointing to a cute girl with fluffy, strawberry blonde hair and a rainbow scarf and matching mittens.

"Why are you stalking me?" she asked.

"We're not stalking you," Jackie explained, "We saw you staring at Jason and decided to come over!"

"Are you guys like..." Marilynn started, looking at both of them.

"Nah! Everyone thinks that, we're just adopted siblings." He laughed, Jackie punched his arm.

"We're, like, best friends. People say they've never seen us apart!" Jackie giggled, covering her mitten-clad over her mouth.

"Well…" Nelson started.

"Yes?"

"How are we going to get back at Jason?" they asked in unison.

"Oh, I don't want to bother with Jason, he's probably just…" she started, but Nelson cut her off.

"Tricking you? We have to fight fire with fire, Marilynn." Nelson smiled mischievously.

"I don't know…" Marilynn started, glancing off to the side nervously.

"Are you in or not?" Jackie demanded.

"Well, I'm in." Nelson said.

"I'm in." Jackie added.

"I'm, I'm in." Marilynn managed to say.

Hey! Do you love it or hate it? Sorry this chapter is short I wanted to get it out as soon as possible! Thanks for all your support and bye until next chapter! ;)

Sailor Eclectica


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Not a whole lot to say today either, I'm cleaning out all the drawers in my massive desk and found my Owly hat, (^^) so ya, more rainbow bananas today too.

Madeintexas (aka: egg) you get SUPER rainbow bananas because you are my number one fan of Heartbroken, thank you!

Sailor Rallison gets a mini banana because she hasn't been leaving any comments for any of my stories! But I still like her. ;)

Ann (You're in this chapter)

Liz (Cause she's cool and got me into instagram and TEMPLE RUN (Temple run highscore: 40,978 [Fail but I started just today] and Instagram username so u can follow me and I can follow u! mrowl266 [and warning I do have a lot of stupid pics like how the rip in my jeans looks like a police officer.] )

Heartbroken

A Harry Potter Love story

"Okay, Marilynn, here's the plan." Nelson said, then he leaned over and whispered something in her ear, "That's what you do while Jackie and I distract her! Simple!" Marilynn nodded in agreement, it was quite simple, but Jacquelyn could easily figure out what was going on, even if they kept it secret. Marilynn peered over the table to make sure Jacquelyn and Jason had left, nobody was there.

"Okay guys." Marilynn said, "I'm gonna go back to my dormitory. You guys wait by the portrait of Rowena and I'll get her out. When she comes out of the portrait, you guys distract her while I make the swap." They nodded their heads to show they understood, and then quick as a wink they flew out of the great hall and up the stairs. Marilynn was alone in the Great Hall, at night.

"Boo!" an eerie voice exclaimed from behind her. Marilynn shrieked and leapt around to see a 3rd year girl in red and gold Gryffindor robes.

"Hehe, sorry I scared ya, you were just shaking like a little mouse out there! Gotta take an opportunity when life gives ya one." She explained.

"Who are you?" Marilynn asked suspiciously.

"Ann, prefect, 3rd year, Gryffindor house and proud of it!" She smiled.

"How can you be a prefect? You're only a 3rd year!" Marilynn asked.

"Ya, everyone asks that. I'm the winner of the prefect project, the most watched show on the Hogwarts network!" Ann laughed, "Do you like that show? I beat Terri in the hallway patrol challenge."

"Never heard of it."

"Hehe, well, ya. I kinda just made that up so I don't look like a dork. I am a prefect though, there's just not a Hogwarts network or a show called the prefect project."

"Why are you a prefect then?"

"Well, I was doing so well at keeping the younger Gryffindors in line Dumbledore appointed me prefect of Gryffindor house! Just don't wanna tell anybody 'cause then they'd make fun of me for being such a goody-two-shoes." Ann explained, "I'd better let ya get going on your way. Nice to see ya! And don't tell nobody 'bout this."

"Sure." Marilynn nodded; as soon as Ann left she flung herself up the slippery staircases and into the Ravenclaw dormitory. Jacquelyn was sitting on one of the plush, blue armchairs, resting her feet on a bronze coffee table. One of her little minions, Feta, was painting her toenails gold. Marilynn sat down next to her, but Jacquelyn just kept on ignoring her.

"Hey, Jacquelyn." Marilynn said, leaning over to see if Jacquelyn was paying attention to her.

"What do you want now…" Jacquelyn groaned, ordering Feta to repaint her toenails in pink because she didn't like the shade of gold she used.

"Umm, there's Witches Weekly outside and they want to do a special edition on you, but I can see you're busy." Marilynn tried to hide her smile as she saw the look of shock on Jacquelyn's face.

"No! No! I can do it!" Jacquelyn exclaimed, jumping out of her plushy chair, knocking over the entire bottle of light pink nail polish, and running out the door. Feta grinned at her,

"I admire your braveness." She said, "Quick, before she returns." Marilynn hurried up the short flight of stairs to the girl's dormitory and whisked open the beaten up, wooden door.

"Ha. She left it in plain sight." Marilynn mumbled to herself as she picked up the old, pink, leather book.

"Now if you will stand here so we can do your photo shoot…" a strawberry blonde girl wearing long, official Witches Weekly robes exclaimed, pushing her up against the wall holding the Ravenclaw banner.

"Eeeeek! I can't believe I'm getting a spread in Witches Weekly and a cover story!" Jacquelyn squealed.

"You know, I was in Ravenclaw when I was your age!" Jackie said, lying through her grinning teeth.

"Do you think I could be a superstar when I get out of Hogwarts?" Jacquelyn smiled, doing a cheesy, stereotypical model pose as Nelson snapped the camera.

"Uhhh, totally!" Jackie lied again, "Maybe Witches Weekly will take you! Or Witches17, our sister magazine!" Jacquelyn had a smile on her face as if she was a crazy fan girl and she'd just met Justin Bieber.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Jacquelyn shrieked, running around in circles like a puppy dog.

"Now let's go get you into your next outfit…" Jackie said leading Jacquelyn down the stairs. Nelson went behind her and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Ummm, why is the photographer coming?" Jacquelyn asked, worried.

"Oh! He's just helping, uh, keep you safe from the, uh, paparazzi!" Jackie smiled fakely. They arrived at the prefect's bathroom and hurried in, unseen.

"It's so nice in here…" Jacquelyn said airily, looking around at all the beautiful paintings. One of a mermaid smiled and winked at her, then dove down into the painting's ocean off of her rock.

"Let's go over here, Celine is our mermaid stylist, she's going to get your clothes in a minute." Jackie explained, taking Jacquelyn over to the beautiful mermaid, who had just emerged out of the stained glass ocean, holding a perfectly iced chocolate pudding cake. She handed it to Jacquelyn, greedily took a massive bite, chowing down like a pig.

"Good, sweetie?" Jackie asked, quite pleased as Jacquelyn licked the last of the pudding filling off her fingers. She slowly got a glazed look in her eyes and immediately fell on the ground, not even uttering a sound.

"Nighty-night… sweetie." Jackie said, a more serious look entering her face, kicking Jacquelyn's limp body into the dark, musty towel closet.

Did you love it or hate it? Please review, I love input and compliments! Just thanks so much again bananas, you don't know how much this means to me! More rainbow banana awards next update too! So if you want one please review a (nice) comment.

Peace, love, and Sailor V, ya'll! (^_^)

Sailor Eclectica


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I went as a rainbow unicorn to school yesterday, it was so fun! So I decided, MORE RAINBOW BANANA AWARDS!

Madeintexas- Probably my #1 fan! ;P

Sailor Rallison- gets a rainbow banana ONLY because she's my friend. Sorry Alli, but if you don't R&R, I can't give you a rainbow banana! Sorry but it's not fair to my other bananas who R&R!

GirlyGIrl17- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you get to read my story and find yourself here in the pages! (Pages?)

And Madeintexas again! - Can't explain enough how much your support has helped me improve! Luv ya gurl!

So now I present, Chapter 5!

Heartbroken

A Harry Potter Love Story

Marilynn smiled as she opened to book full of pictures. She took a stiff, shiny piece of paper out of her robe pocket. Then she took one of the pictures out and put her piece of paper in its place. Marilynn turned around to make sure nobody was watching her, if anybody found out, their plan would be ruined. She ran out of the door, down the stairs and out of the portrait. Jackie and Nelson were just walking up the moving staircases as she arrived. As they got closer, she could see their faces were splattered in blood.

"Oh my god! Did you injure her?" Marilynn asked franticly. Jackie shook her head,

"Nah, we just thought we'd make a cool entrance like that!" Jackie and Nelson laughed. Marilynn giggled a little bit, seeing the siblings sense of humor.

"So, you'll just take her place and trick Jason into thinking you are her and act like a jerk!" Nelson told her, reviewing the rest of the plan.

"Yup. In Study hall, right?" Marilynn confirmed, Nelson nodded his head. Marilynn waved goodbye and sprinted back into the commons and into the bathroom.

_Showtime, _she thought, a mischievous smile on her face.

Marilynn emerged from the portrait as a completely different person; you wouldn't even be able to tell the real Jacquelyn from the fake one. She walked calmly into the Grand Hall with Jacquelyn's pink bag flung over her shoulder. She plopped herself down on a seat next to Jason. He looked up and smiled at her, that perfect smile. She almost smiled back, but remembered her mission, so she just looked down and muttered to herself.

"Are you ready to start our lesson?" Jason asked.

"Wait, what lesson?" Marilynn asked, confused, but trying to sound like she just forgot.

"You know, our Arithmancy lesson! You teach it to me after our classes and then we hang out." Jason explained.

"Oh yes! THAT lesson! Um let's get started." Marilynn exclaimed, taking out a wad of paper from Jason's binder and spreading it all over the desk, "Now, each one of these papers is a frog."

"Yes."

"And you are a mosquito."

"Um, okay."

"You are TIRED of the way those frogs eat you and you want to take a stand! You are a dainty salad! Not a lousy, tough steak!"

"Wait, what does this have to do with Arithmancy?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Jason shrugged and mad little buzzing sounds and threw the papers on the ground.

"MORE EMOTION!"

He ripped up the papers and threw them around, making loud, angry buzzing sounds.

"YOU ARE MOSQUITO! MOSQUITO IS BOSS!"

"MOSQUITO BOSS!" Jason yelled, by now people were gaping and filming the horrible incident with their iPhones. Marilynn waved goodbye and left Jason throwing the frogs around like confetti.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, just wanted to get this up and posted today! Thx for everything no matter who you are! Just, thank you again! Next chapter might take a while since I think it's going to be longer. Don't worry, more pranks from Nelson and Jackie to come (and Marilynn!) and don't be afraid to PM and review! I love reviews! Sorry this was so long and annoying so byes!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, I would really like some reviews because I do not really know if I am going in the right direction! (Thanks Madeintexas for reviewing 5 times!) So just please, at least take a few seconds out of your busy day to review! So now, I will take a few seconds to give out more rainbow bananas!

Madeintexas

Ms. Cindy, my voice teacher, who actually takes the time to read my stories ;)

Josie

Emma, I hope you can find out how to make your part the most stunning in Godspell!

Heartbroken

A Harry Potter Love Story

In a dimly lit bathroom, the old wooden rattled so hard it fell off its hinges. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then a hand clawed the tile floor, pulling out an entire body. The deranged looking girl looked around the dark room and pulled herself up. She walked over and flipped the lightswitch on, waking up the mermaid from her slumber. She slowly walked like a zombie out of the bathroom and into the massive hallways were red, green, blue, and yellow all met, clustering and sprinting to get to their classes.

A small little first year Hufflepuff bumped into the lumbering girl and screamed in horror, the little Slytherin beside her heard her screaming and looked up, only to find herself screaming also. This continued until the whole school knew there was a 'monster' on the loose. People were frantically hiding in their dorm rooms and locking the door, barricading the portrait entrances with holly, mistletoe, garlic, anything they could find to ward off a monster. The portraits were all gathering around the painting of the knights, excluding the fat lady, who decided to wait it out since she was covered in holly. The girl monster dragged her feet over to the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, only to find she wasn't there. There were scared whispers inside, and then the girl monster heard footsteps coming towards her from behind the painting. The portrait swung open and there stood the petite, blonde second year pointing at her with a wand in hand.

"Marilynn! Help! Witch weekly locked me in the closet of the bathroom!" the girl cried.

"Jacquelyn?" Marilynn asked her, confused.

"Yes! Please help me!" Jacquelyn wailed, maybe the reason Marilynn decided to help her is because it was so pitiful it would make newborn kittens look like ogres.

"It's okay, Jacquelyn. Here, let's get you washed up." Marilynn smiled, leading her into the bathroom. A few moments later, Jacquelyn came out looking perfect as ever.

"Thank you so much, Marilynn." Jacquelyn laughed, snapping her necklace around her elegant swan-like neck.

"Your welcome." Marilynn looked back at Jacquelyn on last time before darting out of the Ravenclaw common room.

**BOOM**

Marilynn toppled over, a sudden flash of red and blonde. She glanced over to the person who had suddenly rammed into her. His tech-like computer bag was flung to the corner of Rowena's portrait and the tripod he was carrying had made its way to the bottom of the staircase. The blue binder he was carrying lay next to him, lined paper ripped off the rings and strewn across the wooden floor.

"My God! I'm so sorry!" Marilynn gasped, trying to get up and pick up his papers, but she just ended up falling flat on her face because of even more.

"It's okay, I might have to restart my computer and fix the hard drive, but otherwise it's fine." He smiled at her, his red hair spiked up.

"No, I'm really sorry. I should have watched where I was going." She apologized sincerely.

"Anyway, my name's Zach. I'm a 2nd year, in Ravenclaw." He explained.

"Me too!" Marilynn giggled.

"Your name's Zach too?" Zach joked. Marilynn laughed, stuffing his papers into the bright blue decorated binder.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you around!" Marilynn gave a friendly grin and sprinted off. She did hope she'd see him again.

Hey guys thanks for reading! Please review and tell everyone about it if you love it! Also look at my other stories! I have 2 Sailor Moons and a Narnia HP crossover that I am working on with Madeintexas! Sorry about not updating sooner, I have been a very busy chica. I will try to update more, but until then, goodbye… (^-^)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, I would really like some reviews because I do not really know if I am going in the right direction! (Thanks Madeintexas for reviewing 6 times!) So just please, at least take a few seconds out of your busy day to review! Please read some of my other stories they are pretty awesome! So now, I will take a few seconds to give out more rainbow bananas!

Madeintexas, for being freaking Madeintexas.

Ms. Cindy, my voice teacher, she got a rainbow banana last time too, but she has moved and is no longer my voice teacher!

Mr. Cannon, for assigning an awesome writing project.

Max, Nelson, Tom, Oscar, Liz, Nathalie, Ryan, Abby, and Joe for being awesome people and incredibly nice to me!

Also, I'm incredibly sorry for the super long wait for the new chapter, I have been very busy. But now it's SUMMER! And I can write new chapters for your eager little minds to devour my little Fanfiction Harry Potter Zombies…

Heartbroken

A Harry Potter Love Story

Marilynn could barely walk through the halls without seeing the red haired boy who had been so nice to her. Yes, he was kind of, well, really geeky and clumsy but he was nice. She had next class with him; she hoped he wouldn't stare at her like he did in Potions. She walked into the musty charms room, and thankfully, the only seat left was next to Jackie. Marilynn looked over to see whom Zach had chosen over her, it was Jason, wait, Jason? They were talking and smiling and passing notes and… she wished that was her. With Jason of course she would never even think of going out with his, uh, friend? She thought he was his friend. Definitely seemed like it. Well, to her at least.

"Are Zach and Jason, uh…" Marilynn stuttered, suddenly realizing what that sounded like when she saw the horrified look on Jackie's face, "I mean, are they friends?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was a little bit confused, but yes, they're friends. I don't know why a gorgeous Gryffindor would ever hang out like a nerdy Ravenclaw like him, though." She pondered. Marilynn started to kind of question it too. Why? Marilynn saw out of the corner of her eye, Zach, staring at her like a stunned Lucky Charms leprechaun.

The class passed by, mostly normal, well, as normal as a wizarding school could really get. It was time for her activity period, so she followed Jason and Zach outside to where a group of four rusty old swings were set up. Nelson, a strawberry blonde Hufflepuff boy named Todd, Lizzie, and Nelson's girlfriend, Nancy were swinging and chatting. Finally Lizzie looked up and saw Jason and Zach.

"Hey guys! We were just talking about you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Uh, yeah. If you mean about that how Nelsons eccentric sister and you should totally get together!" Nancy squeals, a bit too loudly.

_Who is she talking about? Jason or Zach? _Marilynn thought for a second, and then suddenly realized she meant Zach, seeing as he was blushing a deep scarlet red.

"We all know you're crazy for that girl, Zach." Todd teased, "I mean she is one hot girl…"

"Shudupppp…" Nancy slurs, "Zach's totally gonna get with Jackie."

"Shut up. Seriously guys. Nobody's dating my baby sister anytime soon." Nelson smiled. Marilynn smiled too but then her happiness faded when she saw out of the corner of her eye a figure in the bushes, but it must of sensed her looking at it and scampered away. Zach twisted around at the noise, but there was nothing there.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked, worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. Must've been a rabbit or something." He assured her, but his face was blank. She frowned, raising her eyebrows, but then smiled.

"Okay!" she chirped and grinned, "What about you Jason, any hot girls?"

"Yeah," Todd tried to make a sexy-ish face, "I hear that smokin' babe Jacquelyn is totally into you man. Girls like her come only about once in a mans life. You should snatch her up while you can."

"I mean, she it pretty cute." He smiled, "But that was just a little crush I had on her for a while. We weren't actually dating; it was just kind of a fun thing for a while to try out. I mean we kissed and all but in the end, I think she knew things weren't going to last. Anyway, I've got a new girl in mind."

"Yeah, she is kind of a b…" Lizzie started, but Nancy cut her off.

"Remember Lizzie, we aren't using that language around baby first years, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lizzie said sarcastically, saluting her friend. Everyone laughed and looked at Zach, expecting him to say something. He blushed again and stuttered,

"Uh, yeah. Let's get going so we won't have to sit by Deidre in class!" everyone nodded in agreement and walked away in the direction of the castle, and in that moment, Marilynn swore she saw a figure shoot a spell at Nancy as she fell to the ground.


End file.
